


The science jargon

by guren666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Romantic Fluff, tumblr otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Based on a prompt on tumblr OTP Prompts: Person A gazes lovingly at B, while B is going on about something they are passionate about. They go on for half an hour until A kisses them.





	The science jargon

**Author's Note:**

> Um, enjoy! This little fic is for my friend Ami. She is avid shipper of Stony, same as me. This was quite fun to do!! See you in the next one (hopefully).

Tony was working on one of the older models of Iron Man suit, talking with himself mostly. He was too absorbed in his work to notice Steve who was bored out of his mind.

The Avengers had all scattered into different states – all but Steve Rogers. He… well he couldn’t just leave his hot, bachelor playboy boyfriend behind, could he?

It’s not that he didn’t trust him (okay, he had some minor doubts about Anthony Stark being faithful while he would be away), but these doubts had nothing to do with him staying inside Stark Tower and being bored.

Steve definitely wasn’t jealous. And possessive (and maybe a tad obsessive) but all within healthy bounds. Anyone who loves his partner can get jealous. It’s normal.

 

He sat down on chair. Tony acknowledged his presence by the nod of his head, but didn’t move in to greet him/kiss him. Anything.

Steve suppressed the snort threatening to foul the mood between them, swallowing it down along with his bitter, bitter jealousy.

How low he had fallen. He’s getting jealous of Tony’s works. Because he spends more time down here than with him. That was the sole reason he came down here in the first place. To drag Tony away and have some good quality time spent with him.

But when he came in, Tony barely moved.

So now, he was stuck in his aggravated state, deciding if he should be blunt and tell him or just wait until he’s done. Which may take hours and hours….

Decisions, decisions…

 

“And that propulsor goes there.” Something clicked. “Now, the auxiliary thrusters… they need some tuning up… no, not quite. And what’s with the automatic targeting? This suit is long due an update. How old is it..?” Tony asked (talking to himself of course, because Steve wasn’t interested in technology jargon and probably never will) as he was messing with the circuitry.

The adjustable special wrench was on the case. Steve saw some sparks. The Cap crossed arms, growing annoyed. He hated being ignored.

“Ionized platform plating needs maintenance too. This will take a while…”

He went on and on about the stuff Steve wasn’t interested in. Tony just wouldn’t stop yapping and Steve was just about done with his bullshit. He’ll be damned if he listens about another malfunctioning circuit.

 

Steve rose up from the chair, aiming to separate his quirky boyfriend from his ‘toys’ whether he wants to or not.

He strode toward him with semi – evil intentions. Tony didn’t see him or hear him yet; the moment of surprise wan on his side. Cap smiled, sneaking up on him. He turned him around and planted a heated kiss, deepening it.

Tony’s protests died out after a while. Steve snaked hands around his waist, closing the gap between them. And Tony liked every minute of it.

 

They separated after long five minutes of making out. Tony looked thoroughly astounded by Steve’s boldness. He surprised him even more, when he leaned in and licked off some saliva from his chin.

Tony could swear all the blood gathered in his face. He was blushing like a ripe tomato. The impish grin plastered on Steve’s face told it all.

“Oh, you did it to distract me from working on the suit?”

“Aaand did it work?” He asked playfully, making small circles with his thumbs around Tony’s nipples.

“Your distraction is very… pleasant. What do you say we go to my room and do _something_.” He implied with the sexual, suave voice that Steve appreciated. He hooked his arm around Tony’s left arm, prodding him.

They went into the elevator, the work on the Iron Man suit was forgotten.

                                              

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
